Varis Okrell
Background Born on Tantooine and raised as a slave Varis ,was cruel and hateful .He disobeyed orders and looked out for himself,at the age of ten his parents were killed infront of him .Instead of grieving as normal children did Varis ,grew a thirst for vengeance .The town he lived in was owned by a hutt known as ,Guldo who enslaved all the people and hired thugs to keep them working .one day a thug found young Varis resting and begun to beat him ,as the thug pulled a blaster Varis swung his arms to protect himself .Ending throwing the thug towards a wall,as he stood surprised he then shook his head and picking the blaster up .The thug began to beg for mercy as what seemed like a weak child turned into his fall,Varis smiled as he begged then firing shots into his head. Afterwards he grew blood thirsty as ,the time for his vengeance was upon him.He sneaked his way through the hutts defense,and killing his guard's.Knowing he was in danger the hutt fled the planet,which angered the boy more.He then took over the town and striking fear into the hearts of others as he used the force ,not knowing what it is called he figured it was his special gift . At the age of 14 he gotten well at using the force and killing ,he became colder as he grew . A ship came to the town one day and began to attack with droids ,the attack was lead by the Sith lord Darth Acriouse .Who struck a deal with the hutt to get back his town,in return of building a base there.Seeing young Varis fight the droids,he was amazed at his abilities with the force. After getting defeated by the droids they pointed there blaster ready to execute ,till Aciouse jumped destroying the droids making it look as he saved him.He then made Varis his apprentice and got off the planet to start training ,they went to Dantooine where he taught him the sith code and too use his anger to power him. Atriouse was a sith sorcerer he taught him to heal himself ,and to shoot force lighting .At the age of 18 he had mastered force choke ,force telekinesis,force push ,force crush ,force lighting ,force speed ,force jump and mind control.He was still in the process of learning tutaminus ,impulse , force storm , chain lighting ,and death field. Impressed and envy at his apprentice power the Sith lord made a plan to perform a ancient ritual to steal the power of the donor leaving him empty as nothing but a shell. Varis begun to grow weary of his master,and began to spy on him .After finding his plan out Varis knew he had to protect himself ,he practiced rituals on his own.To focused on his plan Atriouse payed no attention to Varis ,soon it was time Varis played his game and followed him acting as he knew not what was happening.As the Darth struck to knock out Varis with lighting,he placed his hand making a triangle like shape with his hand.A shroud of purple went around him blocking him from the attack,Atrouse stood infuriated he hadn't expected his apprentice to learn such a defense.The Darth then charged at his apprentice with his light saber thus ending in his own defeat ,as Varis raised his hand to strike him dead . Atrouse sent a blast of deadly force lighting knocking Varis light saber out his hand ,but he still stood holding the lighting his master fired .It gave him excruciating pain but he couldn't move ,his chance of living was to use tutaminus .He closed his eyes for a while channeling his anger as he opened his eyes,a blueish light formed in his hand .As his master tired out Varis held the lighting,then reflecting back at his master ,he chuckled at his master scream's .It wasn't long before Atriouse died ,Varis then received the title Lord at the age of 22 he was given the task of finding Sith artifacts. His skin changed pale as the darkness consumed him ,he was born with red eyes so they didn't change.He wore red hard armor and a mask and hoodie at times ,his long black hair stayed the same .He wielded two light saber one from his master a red one ,and a new one purple he got from a Jedi . He had no siblings or none that he knows,he finds love and relationships a waste of time .But still flirts with woman when he can ,as a master know he mastered illusion a power that comes with mind control .To enter the mind of a being making him see what you wish ,he used the move to kill the hutt who murdered his parents.First he drove him insane then tortured him ,afterwards mind controlling him to shoot his head off.After the death of the hutt varis felt the pleasure of revenge and continue with his life,getting artifacts and gaining knowledge of the sith. On a mission to retrieve a artifact his ship was shot down ,by pirates thus making him crash on Kerest. Where he first saw the leader of the Sith and GPC Judicucm after the fight between the GPC leader and a Jedi like male ,Varis grew unconscious to wake up in a pirate ship.The pirates planed on selling him to the Jedi ,and he couldn't let it happen Varis mind controlled one of them to free him .Then killing him and the rest and taking the ship to Dantooine ,where he called his base to let them know he lives.Before leaving he ran into the GPC leader once more,this time to get attacked by a Jedi fleet. That begin to destroy Dantooine .As the empire fleet went to attack Varis joined them in his stolen pirate ship,afterwards he went ran into a unknown alien .That seemed to be a Sith curious he took the alien off planet with him,and going to the smuggler fleet to pick up a translator so she can speak and understand him. Varis know study the creature to learn more of its kind ,and if resourceful to the sith might be his apprentice,for know his goal is to earn his Darth title and become even stronger. Personality Attire & Gear Force Powers Trained Notice Extras IMVU User Name kidtag Category:Characters